Tus Secretos, Mi Mejor Amiga
by Ruhnesmay
Summary: Alice/Bella: ¿Te ha pasado que tu casi hermana te oculta cosas, y despues te enteras por una conversacion ajena? bueno, eso fue lo que me pasó, y a pesar de el dolor que eso me causa, sé que te perdonaré, porque tú, Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. no femlash.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y solo mía, puedo asegurarlo. Disfrútenlo, aunque es corto.

* * *

**T**_u_**s S**_e_c_**r**_**e**t_o_**s, **_M_**i M**e_j_**_o_r _Am_**i_g_**a**

_By Ruhnesmay_

**Alice's POV**

_-¿Bella?- oí mientras pasaba unas mesas por la cafetería de la escuela –¿Isabella Swan?- ¿por qué Tanya estaba hablando de Bella?_

_-Así es- dijo otra voz, la de María –Edward y Bella ya son novios- sonrió._

_-¿Con Isabella Swan, la chica más torpe de toda la escuela?- Tanya suspiró derrotada –Edward podría haber elegido a alguien mejor- dijo refiriéndose claramente a ella misma._

No podía creer que Edward y Bella por fin estuvieran juntos, ¡qué alegría!, pero aun había algo que no entendía, ¿cómo es que María lo supo?, ni yo tenía la menor idea.

Unos días después fui descubriendo que ya muchas personas se habían enterado de la noticia, todos por medio de diferentes fuentes, y Bella ni luces de querer comentarme nada…

Vi que Bella se acercaba al lugar en el que estaba sentada, habíamos quedado de juntarnos en una cercana fuente de soda que frecuentábamos. Le sonreí abiertamente y espere a que llagara a la mesa. Comenzamos a conversar cosas triviales, como siempre lo hacíamos, hasta que hubo una pausa en nuestra charla, el momento perfecto para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Sabes?, me agrada que seamos las mejores amigas- le dije sonriendo, Bella también sonrió y asintió –y eres bonita, deberías aprovecharlo- se sonrojó -hacer cosas como… ¡tener un novio!, ¡si!, para luego no decírmelo- fruncí el ceño y deje notar mi enojo, se puso pálida al instante.

-Alice yo…- trató de explicarse, pero no se lo permití.

-No digas nada, amiga- hice énfasis en la última palabra –¿sabes cómo me enteré? ¿quieres saberlo?, ¡por María y su sequito!- respondí a mis propias preguntas –las escuche hablar de ti, e iba a replicarles, pero ¿de qué me entero?, de que tienes novio y yo era la única persona que no lo sabía-

-Alice, pero… pensé que tu ya lo sabías, siempre te he dicho que me gusta Edward y que podría haber algo más entre nosotros-

-Pues no, Bella, esperaba que como las 'mejores amigas' que somos me contaras paso a paso cómo iban las cosas con mi hermano-

-Al ser tu hermano creí que te contaría algo- rodó los ojos.

-No me ruedes los ojos a mí, Isabella Swan-

-¡Bien!- suspiró –pensé que Edward te contaría que ya estábamos saliendo-

-Y él pensó que mi mejor amiga me lo diría- me crucé de brazos –no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho, está bien si no se lo querías contar a nadie, pero es claro que no fue así-

-Alice, lo siento, yo…- la interrumpí.

-¿Sabes lo que más me duele de todo, Bella?, que María lo supo antes que yo, ¡oh por dios! ¡María!, ¿cómo pudiste decirle a ella primero?, sabes que ni siquiera me cae bien…- iba a hacer una pausa, pero algo me llegó a la mente –es por lo que paso con ella, ¿cierto?- básicamente no era una pregunta.

-Es que Alice, ella me dijo que…-

-¡No puedo creer lo que haces!- aumentó el nudo en mi garganta –¿te lo dijo por lo que pasó con Jasper?- solo asintió con la cabeza –por favor, Bella, no es mi culpa que el chico haya cortado con ella por mí- no evité sonrojarme –ni siquiera puede probarlo, él no voltea ni a verme- supongo que la tristeza se notó en mis ojos.

-No digas eso, Alice, ustedes ya van a...- la interrumpí de nuevo.

-No intentes consolarme- fruncí el ceño de nuevo –dime, ¿Rosalie ya lo sabe?-

-Si-

-¿Y Ángela?-

Bajó la mirada –también-

-¿El resto de la escuela?-

-Prácticamente…-

-¿Alguien más aparte de mí que no lo sepa?- insistí.

-Los maestros- me miró divertida. Hubiese reído, pero no iba a hacerlo.

-Bien, eso es todo- me levante de la silla y caminé para irme.

-Alice, espera- me siguió.

-¿Sabes, Bella?, después de todo, me alegro mucho por ti- me sinceré –ustedes dos merecen estar juntos- y seguí caminando hasta alejarme del lugar.

Sé que Bella estaría llorando ahora porque se sentiría mal, la hice sentir mal, pero siento que ella me traicionó, siempre alardea de que somos las mejores amigas, pero a veces ella me esconde muchos secretos, demasiados. A veces creo que hasta Rosalie, nuestra otra mejor amiga, sabe mas cosas de ella que yo.

Y aún así, sé que después de todo a esta hora mañana estaremos riendo juntas de nuevo, nunca duramos mucho tiempo enojadas, ya ha pasado antes, muchas veces esta ultimo tiempo de hecho, pero siempre logra que la perdone, así como yo logro que ella me perdone también, porque así somos las dos, las más extraña y mejores amigas del mundo.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, _me _**_**lo dedico a mi misma,**_** porque nunca había escrito una historia tan fluidamente, diría lo que me inspiró, pero tendría que matarlos… o mudarme.**

**Bueno, ¿a alguien le ha pasado lo que les pasó a Alice y Bella?, cuéntenmelo en un lindo review ^-^ jejeje.**

**P.D. Este es mi primer fic… **** :| ¿se nota?**


End file.
